oo
by Hermione-Rin
Summary: la verdad que soy nueva en esto y y no se que poner la verdad es un SsHg y son muchas ideas bueno.snape se da cuenta que ama a hermione y hara un plan para conquistarla Cap4 UP
1. Chapter 1

cap 1 la cancion

**Mi ser nueva en esto espero que me acojan .: los personajes no son mios si no de la autora XDD **

Era un dia comun y coriente para aquella grifindor,iba hacia las mazmorras a su clase de pociones, ultimamente se habia fijado mucho en esos ojos negros que tanto admiraba"admiraba? desde cuando admiraba a snape" pero miralo..."no simplemente no" la noche anterior no habia podido dormir.pensando en que iba a hacer.  
no sabia si era Harry o Snape a quien amaba, Hermione en ese tiempo era novia de Harry, lo cual al principio enloquecio a ron...pero ya lo aceptaba empezaba la clase y severus entro furioso al entrar fulmino con la mirada a Harry..."pero que hago el no tiene la culpa de que hermione lo quiera a el.  
no importa Hermione sera mia", snape iso una de esas dificiles preguntas que solo hermione sabia responder, pero como siempre no la tomo en cuenta y hermione respondio igualmente a su pregunta.  
-Veo que la señorita Granger se acaba de ganar un dia de castigo...-dijo snape -pero...-dijo hermione -entonces que sea una semana...-concluyo snape siguiendo con la clase, con mucha tension...y Hermione no tomaba mucha atencion pensaba..." ahora que voy a hacer una semana rayos...pero sera una semana al lado de aquellos bellos ojos negros...y esa voz penetrante,que estoy diciendo! yo soy novia de Harry y lo amo"  
al terminar la clase Harry se despidio de Hermione con un beso el cual desplomo a snape, este estaba muy furioso cuando harry se fue aun que no tenia pensado un castigo muy pesado solo tendria qe hacer una pocion extra que requeria de una semana exacta de coccion (n/a: se tarda una semana en estar lista U)  
"hermione...es tan inteligente lista bella...lastima que nunca se fijaria en mi...-.-" Hermione estubo trabajando toda la tarde con la vista de snape en ella "se siente tan bien su mirada sobre mi... pero que estoy diciendo!" Señorita Granger! -dijo snape friamente s..s..si profesor-dijo hermio puede retirarse...-dijo snape

hermione se retira y snape se pòne a rebisar unas cuantas pruebas escuchandop algo de musica cuando escucha una cancion...

Cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que la necesitas realmente Cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que ella es la elegida Porque ella necesita que le digan que ustedes siempre van a estar juntos Entonces dime ¿alguna vez has amado realmente a una mujer?

Tienes que tenerle algo de fé, retenerla fuertemente Un poco de ternura, tienes que tratarla bien Ella estará ahí por ti, cuidando muy bien de tí Realmente tienes que amar a tu mujer, si...

Y cuando te encuentres refugiado inevitablemente, en sus brazos Sabrás que realmente amas a una mujer

el se quedo pensado...en verdad la amo...que voy a hacer demostrarselo? como si ella ama a potter...algo hare...la conquistare..¿como? piensalo y tengo una semana para que ella sea mia...

despues de asa conclucion ...va al gran salon a comer y se da cuenta que su castraña no le quita los ojos ensima...y casualmente le dedica una mirada tierna y hermione queda sorprendida..."no puede ser...me dedico una mirada tan bella rayos!mi novio es harry! despues de la comida...snape fue a su despacho a ver como ppodria conquistar a su hermosa hermione

**espero que me dejen reviews si no no la seguire y me sentire malito T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

Weno aqui les va la segunta parte del fic XD sin nombre.y eso XD snape estaba en su despacho pensando en que podria hacer, el ya tenia una idea asi que se puso a escribir algo.  
en cuanto termino llamo a su lechuza quien ya traia una carta de nada mas ni nada menos que dumbledore 

"snape: te mando esta carta por que creo que ya deberias de tomar un descanso dentro de esta carta se encuentran estos pasajes de avion ¿porque dos? pronto lo sabras ah y creo que dentro se me quedaron unos cabellos del sr. potter...disculpe"

snape ya echo furia con la carta guarta el sobre con las cosas entremedio de un libro el cual guarda, encuanto a lo que snape escribio , lo puso en un sobre y se lo paso a la lechuza, sin antes hacerle un hechizo a la carta.  
la lechuza volo hasta encontrarse con su destinatario.  
Hermione, que estaba en su pieza sintio golpear su ventana, hermione se para floja y abre la ventana, era una lechuza pero no sabia de quien era.  
abrio la carta y esa decia:

te preguntaras quien envia la carta, pues ese soy yo tu por asi decirlo admirador secreto,  
la verdad es que te envie esta carta para decirte lo bella que eres y la paz que me irradias a diario la verdad cada dia que te veo, eres mi luz en la oscuridad no se si te amo,solo se que mi sentimiento por ti es fuerte S.E"(n/a severuS snapE XD original XD)

Hermione estaba realmente asombrada, no sabia que hacer hasta que otra lechuza, de dumbledore, llego y la carta deciaa "los perfectos y profesores de todas las casas estan invitados a unas pequeñas vacaciones a la playa"

que geniaaal!-dijo hermione

en cuanto a snape el sabia que deberia ir a el viaje con el perfecto de sly...Draco malfoy...quienes decidieron irse antes.  
pero sin antes sacar la carta que dumbledore le mando, ouna parte de ella...(los cabellitos de harry )  
en cuanto llegaron(N/A: me gusta la palabra encuanto -) snape se recosto en la arena sin polera (N/a: sexyy - 0) atras de la playa habia un bosque...del cual primero aparecio hermione y vio a su profesor sin polera tumbado en la arena.  
faltaba que llegara ginny y le cerrara la boca y le dijera deja de babear el piso XD esta dejo ss cosas en la cabaña de griffindor y fue hacia unas rocas a caminar, se quedo mirando al mar en la punta de una roca.  
en eso snape la admira un momento...y camina hacia el bosque.  
hermione estaba parada ahi contemplando el mar...cuando unas manos la abrazan por detras...era "harry", quien la abrazaba y le captaba el olor del cabello y el cuello.  
mientras hermione pensaba"es harry, pero no lo siento como el me siento diferente en los brazos de esta harry...me siento feliz como si estuviera en los brazos de snape.  
despierta de su pensamiento y ese harry, no estaba

* * *

weno aki el segundo cap como fui a la platya no lo pude hacer mas rapido

MarisolBlack: Gracias me animaste a seguir con el fic

Laia Bourne Black : cuando me llego tu review estaba terminando el cap asique fue rapido

Moony33: aki le va el 2 cap


	3. Bailemos?

**capitulo tres.  
los personajes no son mios si no de la autora y si creen que osn mios vallan a un lokero el les ayudara -**

* * *

  
Hermione seguia confundia...no sabia que hacer,snape,harry,ella..XD francamente era un enrredo de ideas...estaba mas enrredado que su cabello que ahora era un desorden gracias al agua de mar.Ya era Hora de Desayunar, y en medio de las cabañas (ya que todas ellas estaban ubicadas en un circulo)  
habia un comedor en el cual todos comian en una mesa, sin importar suo fueran profesores o alumnos perfectos en este caso .todos conversaban animadamente en el comedor hermione miraba de reojo quien tambien la miraba...tiernamente. que voy a hacer...lo quiero, quiero? si lo quieres, a harry, a harry? ok definitivamente debo tener paciencia y pensarlo quiza con el tiempo me aclare, lo amas ¬¬ aceptalo...ok ok lo acepto.., fue simple su pensamiento pero definitivamente...se sentia rara...y snape estaba muy extraño ultimamente...pero no importa, entraron algunas lechuzaz (n/a: como si fuera howarts)  
hermione resibio 3 cartas. una de Harry una de ginny y la otra no sabia...

la de harry decia:

_Queridisima Hermione:_

_Como estas mi amor? espero que la estes pasando bien aunque sin mi...si, dumbledore no me dejo ir.  
pero aun asi estoy solito con ganas de tenerte aqui entre miss brasos porque t eamo? lo sabias bueno espera que cuando vuelvas armamos una intima fiesta ja.ja.ja_

_Siempre Tuyo Harry_

la segunda

_Querida y recordada Hermione: suena extraño eso XD bueno...te lo dire por carta para que no me asesines ok?  
suerte que estes de vacaciones con ti amor platonico sr severus snape xD bueno asesiname cuando llegues a howarts como lo supoe? porque te veia babear por el asiq era obvio asi que eso...y tb te dare un consejo atrevete el te mira como si fuera un chikillo enamorado bueno ojala te la estes pasando bien en la playa_

_Saludos Ginny Weasly_

el tercero y mas esperado, en cuento hermione se dispuso a leer esa carta snape la mio de reojo a ver que reaccion tenia...

_Querida Hermione:_

_cuando te contemplaba en aquellas rocas mirando al horizonte senti que de verdad te amo a senti unas irresistibles ganas de abrazarte y sentir el aroma de tu cabello y probar esa dulce piel.  
la verdad es que estoy loco por ti pero como soy alguien que enverdad no te puede amar no doy a conoser mi identidad,lo siento.._

_te ama.  
S.E_

Hermione no pudo retener un largo suspiro cuando leyo esa carta la cual iso estremeserse a snape en ese mismo momento dumbledore se levanto y dijo "despues de almuerzo realizaremos una pequeña-susuron generales-sh...silencio fiesta a la cual los alumnos podran invitar a uno de sus amigos, Gracias ahora pueden comer...

hermione se tomo un jugo de naranjas y una tostada , mientras que snape tomo un liquido cafe casi negro que parecia café,  
despues de eso cada uno fue a lo suyo.  
snape con lo mismo del otro dia ..solo con sus patalones negros acostado bajo una sombrilla quien devez en cuando sentia las miradas de alguna de sus alumnas admirando su pecho en cuando a hermione desaparecio con un plop y aperecio en las afueras del castillos, busco algo con que vestirse y busco a Ginny quien estaba en la habitacion.

-Ginny-dijo hermione Hermione que te trae por aqui...-nerviosa por lo que decia la carta, como reaccionaria ella -la verdad es que depsues de almuerzo hay una fiesta aqui quieres ir? -dijo hermione -claro, herms-respondio -vamos ahora -dijo herms -esta bien-respondio

ginny busco lo que se iba a poner ya que le gustaba el perfecto de una de las casas, despue ssalieron a las afueras del castillo y con un plop, aparecieron en la playa.

hermione y ginny acto seguido se fueron a arreglar ya que conversando se les haria muy largo...

en cuanto a snape el siguio ahi acostado y cuando le dio la ora se fue a bañar y se acosto un rato en su cama pensando en ella...la dueña de su ser pero no se habia dado cuenta...que ella era dueña de el si a ella le pasaba algo el mataria al causante...si ella fuera a roma el iria a roma a buscarla.  
(n/a: porque roma por que roma al reves es amor XD)

a la hora de almuerzo iban bajando uno a uno con su amigo o pareja. bajaron hermione y Ginny atrasadas XD Ginny iba co nun vestido lila que dejava ver sus hombros y hermione iba con un vestido corto con escote caido y unas mangas con encaje el vestido era negro.

el Almuerzo Fue tranquilo pero ginny y hermione llamaron bastante la atencion y en especial la el profesor...Dumbledore reia discretamente...algo s etenia entre manos despues de el almuerzo, las mesas desaparecieron y las luces se bajaron dumbledore se acerca a hermione y le ofrece una cerveza de mantequilla -brindemos por la nueva pareja que se acaba de formar-dijo dumbledore -nueva pareja?-mira a dumbldor quien apunta con su cabeza a Ginni y susurra-y por la que se va a formar-  
Hermione choca copas con el director y este dice, -al seco- en el acto Hermione se la tomo al seco.

Hermione estaba extraña...se moria por sacar a bailar a snape...lo miraba y lo miraba

mientras tanto snape estaba tan aburrido que lo unico que queria era desapareser de ahi en el istante asi que iba camino a la puerta cuando hermione le toma el brazo y le dice, Bailemos? claro q con un tono que convencia a cualquiera asi que acepto

Bailaron una pieza lenta, esa misma cancion con la que el se habia dado cuenta que el la amaba a ella.  
ella se sentia tan bien al contacto y el tambien...

y derrepente se detuvieron y cada uno se miro a los ojos...y luego se abrazaron tiernamente...y severus le dijo...con esta cancion me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo...

y en ese momento.

* * *

**y en ese momento la autora corto el cap, pòrque no queria seguir**

**Laia Bourne Black : weno tu lo vales de todas formas si lees mi fic como autora mi deber es q utedes valgan XDD si no muero xDD**

**tercy-S-Scloe : gracias, sabes para mi es muy importante resivir esos reviews como los tuyos que son criticos y la critica e sconstructiva**

**y la ultima por eso mas importante XD**

**MarisolBlack: me ayudas me mucho no tenia inspiracion y tu me la diste ! muchaaas gracias!**


	4. la investgacion

Y en ese momento snape siente algo...Hermione estubo apunto de decirle algo, sentia su aliento junto a su oreja apunto de formar una palabra cuando hermione es tirada hacia atras

Snaa-alguien le tapa la voca

snape trata desesperadamente de hechizar a aquellapersona quie se llevo a hermione pero...por la oscuridad no pudo snape hizo que las luces se encendieran , se acerco a dumbledore

Se han llavado a la srta granger-dijop snape

dumbledore lo miro con una cara de borracho,"ok lo entiendo, no tiene por dondde reaccionar"

y snape partio corriendo a cualquier lugar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

en cuanto a hermione estaba en un cuarto oscuro no podia ver ni sus propias manos.  
sentia miedo estaba tiritando del frio y del miedo, no sabia que hacer, ademas no traia su varita ensima "bien bonita ni tu varita trajiste, oh eres un amor bonita...eres un amor de inbecil"  
cuando derrepente las luces se encienden y dos ojos grices la miran como si estuvieran contemplando una diosa...

-Malfoy?-dice hermione

Malfoy le puso un dedo en sus labios

-Draco, por esta noche, solo draco...

Hermione y Draco se habian hecho muy amigos desde que el era perfecto con ella porque el se habia pasado al lado bueno y todo eso XD tambien hermione antes de su amor por snape amaba a draco y nunca se atrevio a decirselo...(n/a:hormonas hormonas XD)

Draco recorria con sus dedos el contorno de su cara.

Eres tan bella...-dijo Draco Draco...-susurro Hermione.

eran cerca de las 1 de la mañana hermione tenia sueño y sbia q su amigo no seria capaz de hacerle mucho.

hermione, lo siento...-dijo draco mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso.  
cuando ese beso acabo...Hermione se acosto con la cabesa en el pecho de uno de sus amigos y se durmio...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

snape seguia corriendo, buscandola por cada rincon que podia hacer , si no la encontraba, Rayos!a esta paso nunca la encontrare! -dijo snape Ginny! ella puede saber-se dijo snape a si mismo el corrio hacia el encuntro con la paqueña amiga de hermione al llegar le dijo a ginny

Ginerva!-le grito snape si profesor snape-lecontesto ginny Granger desaparecio-dijo snape a ginny se le cayo la cara mil metros bajo la tierra...y le dijo a snape-usted buscquela por la costa yo la buscare por las cabañas y el bosque-  
-en 45 min nos reunimos aqui-dijo snape

Ginny partio por las cabañas primero la de gry entro y nada todo como lo habian dejado despues fue a la casa de Hufflepuff nada...nisiquiera un movimiento.  
ahora fue a la de Ravenclaw tampoco nada..y decidio buscar en el bosque despues iria a la de slytherin rebiso el bosque nada entonces fue a la casa de slytherin...ahi estaba durmiendo con draco,  
no se veia como si fueran pareja pero si, si snape se enteraba seguro que draco se las iba a cargar...

45 min despues se encontraron ensa noche endonde las esperanzas brillaban...donde el resto dormia donde algunos bailaban.

La encontró?-dijo snape No sr. no la encontre...por desgracia pero creo que mañana todo estara menos enrredado y mas claro,ahi la podemos buscar-dijo ginny Tienes razon me ire a dormir.-dijoi snape mientras se marchaba depsues ginny penso"creo q lo arruine el duerme en la misma cabaña que draco" ginny se estremecio..

llegando se acosto a dormir puso las cosas en su pensadero...y ginny tb se acosto

al dia siguiente snape se levanto temprano y cuando iba pasando de aqui alla escucho una voz femenina en la habitacion siguiente osea Del rubio sly.  
snape fue caminando rapidamente hacia la piesa de draco y cuando abrio la puerta vio.  
vio...

Vio que la autora no quieria seguir nn No se esperaron lo que pasaria jojo Dama de Mirith: Gracias por tu critica, no se si habra mejorado un poco mi hermanita en escribirme MarisolBlack:Gracias por confiar en mi Laia Bourne Black: aqui esta el cap tan esperado XD Moony33: lo segui sip son m uy pekes pero...no me da mucho el tiempo HoneyBeeM:ahora lo segui asi que a leerlo XD 


End file.
